bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) ist ein Shinigami aus der 13. Division unter Jūshirō Ukitake. Kurz nachdem sie Ichigo Kurosaki, der solch übernatürlich Phänomene wie Shinigami sehen konnte, ist sie gezwungen, ihm ihre Kräfte zu überlassen, damit sie ihre Pflicht als Shinigami erfüllen kann. Die Reaktionen auf ihren Charakter waren im Großen und Ganzen positiv. Ihre Unterschiede zu typischen Shōnen-Heldinnen wird gelobt sowie ihr Sinn für Humor. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Aussage, nahezu zehnmal so alt zu sein wie Ichigo, hat sie wahrscheinlich bereits insgesamt einhundertfünfzig Jahre gelebt. Dies schließt ihre Zeit in der Welt der Lebenden, ihre Zeit in Rukongai und ihre Zeit als Shinigami bis zur heutigen Bleachstoryline mit ein. Erscheinung Rukia ist sehr klein, zierlich und auffallend hübsch. Sie hat große, schwarzviolette Augen und schulterlange, schwarze Haare, die in den Spitzen ziemlich ausgefranst aussehen. Es ist auffallend, dass Rukia und ihre verstorbene, ältere Schwester Hisana Kuchiki bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten nahezu identisch aussehen. Rukia hat lediglich etwas glattere Haare und einen aufmerksamen, optimistischen Gesichtsausdruck, während Hisana einen eher traurigen Blick hatte. Auch hat sich Rukia seit ihrer Kindheit in Rukongai vom Aussehen her kaum verändert. Meistens trägt Rukia die Shinigami- Standarduniform, nach dem Verlust ihrer Kräfte sah man sie in der Soul Society nur in einem schlichten, weißen Kimono. In der Realen Welt trug sie die Karakura- Schuluniform, nachts den Pyjama von Yuzu Kurosaki, sowie ein laut Ichigo sehr altmodisches blau-weißes Kleid. Aufgrund ihrer Größe hat sie sehr große Probleme passende Kleidung zu finden. Persönlichkeit Trotz ihrer geringen Größe und iherer zerbrechlichen Erscheinung ist Rukia eine sehr starke Person, die immer zuerst die Schuld bei sich selbst sucht und auch dazu neigt die gesamte Verantwortung alleine zu tragen. Obwohl sie nichts hätte tun können um Kaiens Tod zu verhindern, fühlt sie sich die gesamte Serie über dafür schuldig, was mit ihm passiert ist. Weil sie ihn sofort aus einem Reflex erstach um sich zu schützen, versucht sie sich ständig einzureden, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben mehr schätzte als seines, da sie nicht versucht hat, ihm vorher zu helfen. Der einzige Trost, den sie in seinem Tod finden kann, ist dass sie glaubt, sie habe ihn vor der Kontrolle durch einen Hollow bewahrt. Diese von Schuld heimgesuchte Einstellung überträgt sich auf ihre Beziehung zu Ichigo Kurosaki; als Rukia in Haft genommen wird und Ichigo in einem Versuch sie zu retten schwer verwundet wird, nimmt sie an, dass er an seinen Verletzungen stirbt. Sie denkt, dass Ichigos Tod hätte verhindert werden können, wenn sie ihn nie getroffen hätte, verliert daher ihren Lebenswillen und gibt sich dem Schicksal ihrer Exekution hin. Wenn Rukia verletzt oder in Gefahr ist, sorgt sich Ichigo immer sehr um sie und macht sich Vorwürfe sie nicht gut genug beschützt zu haben. Sie weist ihn jedoch immer darauf hin, dass er sie nicht beschützen müsse und sie für sich selbst verantwortlich wäre. Hintergrund left|thumb|Rukia als Shinigami Rukia starb als Kleinkind und kam mit ihrer älteren Schwester, Hisana Kuchiki, nach Soul Society. Obwohl Hisana anfangs versuchte, für Rukia zu sorgen und sie zu beschützen, konnte sie ihr eigenes Überleben nicht sichern während sie auch noch um ein Baby kümmerte, und daher ließ sie Rukia alleine. Als Rukia aufwuchs freundete sie sich mit Renji Abarai an und über die folgenden Jahre blieben die beiden zusammen und passten auf einander auf. Nachdem sie in die Shinigami-Akademie eingetreten waren wurde Rukia von der Kuchiki-Familie adoptiert. Hisana, die sich Jahre zuvor in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte und anschließend an einer Krankheit starb, flehte ihren Ehemann Byakuya an, Rukia zu finden. Voller Reue, ihre Familie verlassen zu haben wollte Hisana, dass ihre Schwester Teil der Kuchiki-Familie wird, ohne dass sie je die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden erfährt. Nachdem er diese Aufgabe erfolgreich bewältigt hatte, hielt er sein Versprechen und nahm Rukia als Schwester in seine Familie auf, ohne ihr je von ihrer Verwandtschaft zu Hisana zu erzählen, bis zur Soul Society Saga, wo er Rukia endlich die Wahrheit über Hisanas Vergangenheit erzählt. Nachdem sie zur 13. Division beordert wurde machten Rukias Fähigkeiten sie zum Musterkandidat für eine Offiziersposition. Jedoch nutzte Byakuya seine Beziehungen als Kapitän um sie für eine solche Position außer Frage zu lassen, denn er wünschte, dass sie keinen Schaden nimmt. Nach einiger Zeit befreundete Rukia sich mit dem Vizekapitän der 13. Division, Kaien Shiba, und trainierte unter ihm. Während einer Mission wurde Kaien von einem Hollow besessen, und um sich zu schützen war Rukia gezwungen, ihren Vizekapitän zu töten. Im Sterben entschuldigte sich Kaien dafür, dass er sich erlaubte, besessen zu werden und sie so in diese Position zu bringen. Rukia brachte seine Leiche zu seiner Familie, obwohl sie nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte zu sagen wie er starb, bis sie von Hisana erfuhr. Wegen der Zeit, die sie mit Ichigo verbrachte hat, hat sie ein tiefes Verständnis für das Innere Ichigos entwickelt. Daher ist sie immer in der thumb|Rukia als Schülerin in KarakuraLage, ihm bei der Überwindung seiner Selbstzweifel zu helfen, indem sie ihm zeigt, dass er eine Aufgabe bewältigen kann und will, auch wenn er selbst anders darüber denkt. Rukias Beziehung zu Ichigo ist einzigartig, da ,trotz der relativ kurzen Zeit, die sie einander kennen, Ichigo ihr vertrauen kann und sie als wahren Freund betrachtet, weil sie ihn ermutigen kann und weiß, was er fühlt. Rukias Einfühlungsvermögen kommt im Verlauf der Serie viele weitere Male ins Spiel, meistens in der Menschenwelt. Dadurch, dass sie das arme, unschuldige Mädchen spielt, kriegt sie andere an ihre Seite und lenkt andererseits ihre forschenden Blicke auf unwichtige Dinge, sodass ihr auffälliges Verhalten unbemerkt bleiben kann. 200px|thumb|right|Eine von Rukias Zeichnungen Rukia hat einige sehr lustige und humorvolle Angewohnheiten, beispielsweise betritt sie einen Raum vorzugsweise durch ein Fenster, anstatt durch die Tür. Wenn sie in der Realen Welt ist, schläft sie am liebsten in Ichigos Schrank und erschrickt ihn immer fürchterlich, wenn sie auf einmal die Schranktür aufreißt und schreiend herausspringt, zum Beispiel wenn ein Hollow in der Nähe ist, den sie zuvor geortet hatte. Sie verhält sich immer relativ ernst und lacht nicht sehr oft, darum ist es anzunehmen, dass ihr nicht bewusst ist, wie lustig und einzigartig ihr Verhalten auf andere wirkt. Sie reagiert dezent gereizt und fühlt sich offensichtlich nicht ernst genommen oder veralbert, wenn andere (insbesondere Ichigo) über sie lachen. Wenn Kon Rukia anspringt, und versucht sie zu küssen oder zu umarmen, tritt sie ihm meist kommentarlos, aber sehr kraftvoll ins Gesicht, was dieser aber eher als Zuneigung empfindet. Ein wiederkehrender Gag im Verlauf der Serie ist Rukias (Un-)Fähigkeit zu Zeichnen. Wann immer sie jemandem etwas erklären muss, meistens Ichigo, benutzt Rukia ärmliche Zeichnungen um das Thema zu verbildlichen. Egal bei welchem Thema bestehen Rukias Zeichnungen meistens aus Hasen, Bären oder anderen Waldtieren. Diese Unfähigkeit kommentiert Ichigo meistens sehr schnell, wofür er entweder Graffiti im Gesicht und/oder Prügel bezieht. Vor allem der Hase scheint Rukia sehr zu faszinieren. Es ist ein Bestimmter Hase, mit Namen "Chappy" der wohl eine Comicfigur für Kinder oder ähnliches darstellt. Rukia nannte auch eine Mod- Soul Chappy. Fähigkeiten Am Anfang der Serie war Rukias einzige Fähigkeit ihre Kidō-Sprüche, die damals noch schwach und wenig variabel waren, da sie eine große Menge ihrer Kraft an Ichigo übertragen hat. Nachdem sie nach Soul Society zurückgekehrt war und ihre Shinigami-Kräfte wiedererlangte, konnte sie wieder Sprüche ihres früheren Ausmaßes verwenden, zum Beispiel viele nacheinander oder zwei auf ein Mal. Unter den Shinigami haben Rukias Kidō-Fähigkeiten ein großes Kaliber und laut eigener Angaben übertreffen ihre Kidō-Fähigkeiten ihre Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert bei weitem. Rukias Zanpakuto heißt Sode no Shirayuki, und es wird als das schönste auf Eis basierende Zanpakuto bezeichnet. Übersicht Ersatzshinigami Arc Rukia trifft Ichigo Kurosaki das erste Mal inmitten eines Hollow-Angriffes. Nachdem sie von dem Hollow schwer verwundet wurde, ist sie gezwungen, ihre Shinigami-Kräfte auf Ichigo zu übertragen, damit er sie, sich selbst und seine Familie retten kann. Während er Erfolg hat ist Rukia zu schwach um in die Soul Society zurückzukehren und lebt mit Ichigo in der Menschenwelt mit der Absicht zu bleiben, bis ihre Kräfte zurückgekehrt sind. Während ihrer Zeit in der Menschenwelt gilt Rukia in der Soul Society als vermisst, und so werden Byakuya Kuchiki und Renji Abarai entsendet, um sie zu finden und zurück in die Soul Society zu holen. Sie haben Erfolg, und bei ihrer Wiederkehr wird Rukia zum Tode verurteilt, weil sie einem Menschen ihre Shinigami-Kräfte überlassen hat. Soul Society Arc thumb|left|Rukia bei der Hinrichtung Während ihrer Zeit im Senzaikyū denkt sie über ihre Vergangenheit Kaien Shiba betreffend nach und bereut ihre "Tat" noch immer. Als Rukia schießlich mittels des Sōkyoku hingerichtet werden soll, erscheint Ichigo im letzten Augenblick, hält Sōkyoku auf und rettet Rukia somit zunächst.In Rukias Ersuchung nach Freilassung wird sie von Sousuke Aizen und seinen Komplizen aufgehalten. Aizen, der die Hinrichtung von Rukia im Alleingang eingefädelt hat, verrät ihr, dass in ihrer Seele das Hougyoku versteckt ist, ein mächtiges Artefakt von Kisuke Urahara kreiert, welches Hollws Shinigami-Kräfte verleiht und umgekehrt, prinzipiell also auf eine künstliche Art Arrancar und Vizards erschafft. Weil er das Hougyoku für sich selbst haben will hoffte Aizen, dass Rukias Tod ihm Zugang dazu verschaffen würde, zielt er letztlich jedoch auf eine nicht-tödliche Alternative ab. Das Hougyoku wird aus ihrem Körper entfernt, Aizen und seine Komplizen fliehen und alle Anklagen gegen Rukia werden fallengelassen. Arrancar Arc Mit dem Hougyoku kann Aizen nun eine Armee von Arrancar aufstellen, die er benutzt, um Ichigo und seine Freunde zu attackieren als sie in die Menschenwelt zurückgekehrt sind. Rukia und eine Gruppe anderer Shinigami, bestehend aus Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa und Renji Abarai, kommen daraufhin in die Menschenwelt, um im Kampf gegen die Arrancar zu helfen, und obwohl Aizen es schafft, Orihime Inoue gefangenzunehmen werden sie nach Soul Society zurückbeordert. Hueco Mundo Arc Weil sie Orihime nicht Aizen überlassen will, geht Rukia mit Ichigo, Renji, Chad und Ishida nach Hueco Mundo, um sie zu retten. thumb|200px|right|Rukia besiegt Aaroniero Arruruerie Dort begegnet sie dem Espada #9, Aaroniero Arruruerie, der sich Rukia mit der Gestalt von Kaien Shiba, ihrem früheren Freund und Vizekapitän, vorstellt. Er hat nämlich den Hollow gefressen, der die Seele von Kaien gefressen hat, und somit dessen Körper und Erinnerungen übernommen. Niedergeschlagen, dass sie die Seele ihres Mentors nicht, wie sie vorher dachte, befreit hat, besiegt sie Aaroniero Arruruerie damit Kaien endlich frei sein kann. Dabei trägt sie jedoch schwere Verletzungen davon und erst als Soul Society Verstärkung schickte wurde sie wiederbelebt und ihre Verletzungen geheilt. Nachdem sie vollständig geheilt wurde, legte sie sich mit Rudobōn, dem Anführer der Exequias an. Nachdem dieser sein Zanpakuto entfesselte, kann er unendlich viele Hollows erschaffen, die auf Rukia losgehen. Trivia *Für ihre Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "Wing-Stock" von Ashley MacIsaac zugeordnet. *Im dritten Bleachfilm ist Rukia die Hauptantagonistin. *Sie ist ein Mitglied der Shinigamifrauen-Vereinigung. *Sie kann schrecklich Zeichnen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:13. Kompanie Kategorie:Familie Kuchiki Kategorie:Rukias Kämpfe Kategorie:Rukias Veränderungen